


Settle Down

by Bobateaz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 7 years after the show ends, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Relationship, post atla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobateaz/pseuds/Bobateaz
Summary: Seven years have passed since the end of the war, and as the pressures of settling down begin to get to Sokka—he wonders if the person he should spend the rest of his life with, is closer than he thought.
Relationships: Tokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka, Toph/Sokka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	Settle Down

Seven years after the war. Seven years of helping the world become a better place. A lot could happen in seven years, Sokka realized.

He and Suki and separated—on good terms of course. She was the one to do the deed, surprisingly. Her Kyoshi warriors came first, they always did. They were her family, and as much as she loved Team Avatar, she had to go back home. It was probably three years after the war when they realized they couldn’t work.

Long distance was hard. Sending letters back and forward, and only visiting once every three months strains a relationship. The spark was hard to keep lit.

He wasn’t even mad when she said the words.

**“Sokka... we need to break up.”**

He knew it was coming—expected it really. They parted ways, and that was that. They would always be friends. They had been through so much together, and nothing, no break up could ever disregard that.

...

He was 22 now, and even though he was still young in the grand scheme of things, he felt life passing him by on the daily.

Aang and Katara were settled together already. They had bought a quite large house in the Earth Kingdom, and resided there.

As for Sokka, he was living in a house in the Earth Kingdom as well.. but not with a spouse or partner... rather with his best friend. He thought about it lots, and he began to realize that he would rather live with Toph then with a girlfriend. They were comfortable and had a good system.

Two bedrooms, two bathrooms for each of them and everything else in the house was fair game. Surprisingly, the house wasn’t messy. Toph was a slob, but Sokka picked up her slack and actually kept it tidy. He was starting to think that she left her shit everywhere just to piss him off though.

Today was a just normal Saturday for them.

“Sokka! Where the fuck did my space bracelet go?” She shouted from her bedroom. They were getting ready to go visit Aang and Katara. Every Saturday, the four of them tried to get together, obviously they couldn’t every time, but whenever they could, they would.

Sokka sighed from his spot in front of the mirror in his bathroom. “It’s in my room. You left it in there for some reason.”

“Okay! Thank you.” Her voice was louder now, meaning she was near.

Sokka stepped out of his bedroom and nearly walked right into the girl, who was making her way into his room.

“Jeez can’t you watch where you’re going?” She asked, a smirk on her face.

Sokka put both his hands on her arms and leaned his head down so they were at the same level. “You should’ve felt me coming out of my bathroom... that’s on you.”

She shrugged. “Maybe I did.”

A wave of confusion washed over Sokka. She always said things like this... cryptic things.

He knew that she once had a crush on him when they were younger, but he thought she was over it. Then, she would say things like that, which made him feel confused all over again.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, looking down at his hands and realizing that he hadn’t let go yet. He didn’t want to.

Toph shrugged again. “Nothing, Snoozles. It was just a joke... a bad one apparently.” She moved out of his grasp and grabbed her space bracelet that was on his dresser.

She held it in the air and looked in his direction. “Did I ever tell you how much I appreciated you giving me this?”

Sokka shrugged, even though he mentally slapped himself when he realized she couldn’t see it—you’d think he’d know that by now. “Did I ever tell you how much I appreciated you joining the gang?”

“Not nearly enough.” She smiled.

Sokka’s lips turned upward too. “There’s your answer then.”

Toph walked over to him and punched him in the arm lightly. “Well then, thank you for giving me this bracelet Meathead.”

He smiled down at her. “You’re welcome.”

...

The walk to Katara and Aangs was mostly peaceful. The duo mostly walked in a comfortable silence, with the occasional person noticing who they were, and giving them their appreciation and thanks.

Things took a turn when they were approached by a family with two children.

Sokka noticed how Toph’s cheeks turned a little pink when a young girl came up to them, and tapped her on the back. He would have been lying if he didn’t think she looked especially beautiful when she blushed. Toph must’ve felt the vibrations and heartbeat of the child—she must’ve known how excited the young girl was to meet her.

“Excuse me miss... are you Toph Beifong?” The girl asked, her voice shaky and fragile—obviously nervous.

Toph turned around to face her, and nodded. “Yes I am... who’s asking?” Her voice was stoic and hard, in contrast to the young star-struck girl in front of her.

Sokka punched her lightly in the shoulder, and Toph scoffed, but loosened up a little.

“I’m a big fan, Miss Beifong. I’m an earth bender too! I want to be just like you!” She erupted into a bright smile, it made Sokka smile too.

He turned his head to look at his friend, who surprisingly was smiling also. Toph ruffled the young girls hair, then knelt down in front of her.

“You don’t want to be me, kid. You want to be better than me. I know it’s gonna be hard, since I’m the greatest in the world, but I think you can. You’re going to be an amazing earthbender.” Her voice was softer than usual—Sokka noticed.

Toph stood up again, and turned her attention to the parents who stood behind their child. “This girl is going to be the 2nd best earthbender in the world. Take care of her.”

The couple nodded, and smiled at Sokka and Toph. They gestured for their daughter to go back with them, but instead she turned her attention to Sokka.

“When I’m older, I want to find someone like you too.” She smiled at him.

Sokka raised an eyebrow, but a large smile was apparent on his face. “Like what? You want an amazing sword master and genius as your best friend?”

She shook her head and blushed madly. “No! I want someone like you as my husband! Just like you and Toph.”

Toph and Sokka looked at each other and went pale.

“Oh we’re not-” Sokka began, but Toph covered his mouth with her hand.

“One day you’ll find someone to be your husband. If I were you I would stay away from dopes like Sokka, but if that’s what you like, then you’ll find it.” She smiled at the girl, guided Sokka away and began walking again.

“Hey! That was rude!” Sokka mumbled through her hand that was still covering her mouth.

“Was I wrong?” She smiled and took her hand back. Sokka breathed out exaggeratedly.

He shrugged. “I mean I guess not...Why didn’t you tell her we aren’t together.” He looked over at his friend—looking for a sign or something that could help him decipher what she was thinking.

“I just- I didn’t think it mattered. I thought I would let the little girl have some hope and goals for her life.”

Sokka nodded. “Okay... that makes sense, but are you sure that’s the only reason?”

Toph stopped walking and looked at him—or really, turned her attention to him. “What’s that supposed to mean, Sokka?”

He stepped back and waved his hands in the air. “Nothing! I didn’t mean anything by it... I was just wondering.” He wanted to tell her how he cared about her though. He wanted to tell her how she could be open with him, how she could tell him things that she told no one.

Toph was a closed off person, but occasionally, she would open up to Sokka. Being he was the only person in the world that she trusted enough to open up to. But lately, she was more reserved than usual, and Sokka noticed this of course.

She only smiled at him and punched him in the shoulder. “I’m joking Snoozles. I really couldn’t care less.”

They began walking again. The silence remained, but it wasn’t comfortable anymore, it was deafening.

...

“So you guys met some fans on the way here?” Katara chuckled at the thought of it.

Sokka nodded, and pushed his now empty plate further in front of him on the table. “Yeah, you should’ve seen it. I think we met Toph’s biggest fan yet.”

He smiled and looked over at his friend, who’s milky jade stared at the table in front of her.

He touched her arm lightly and she jumped a bit. She didn’t move away from his touch though, so that was a good sign. “Are you okay Toph?”

The girl only nodded and turned her head to face him. “I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

Aang and Katara exchanged a worried look, but didn’t say anything. They knew better than to keep pushing Toph.

Sokka only nodded, and turned his attention back to the couple across from him. “How have you guys been? I forgot to ask when we first got here.”

Katara laughed. “Yeah because right when you got here, you started stuffing your face with food.”

That earned a chuckle from everyone at the table, even Toph smiled a little.

Sokka shrugged and rolled his eyes. “Whatever... I was hungry. I haven’t eaten today.”

Aang smiled at the sight of this familiarity between them all. “We’ve been good... and you two? How have you been?”

“Good.” Sokka looked over at Toph who hadn’t moved yet. “We’re good.”

Suddenly Toph stood up and began walking away. “Washroom.” She said out loud, and then she was gone.

“What’s with her?” A worried look appeared on Aangs face.

“I don’t know. She was fine before we got here...” Sokka shook his head.

“Is everything okay... with the two of you?” Kataras mom voice was coming out, and Sokka did not like it.

“Why wouldn’t we be okay?”

“It’s just... the both of you are getting older. You should be out meeting people, thinking about starting your lives... you should start looking for a girl to marry by now. You should think about settling down.” Katara said frankly.

Sokka laughed. “I don’t need a girl to marry when I have Toph... we take care of each other. And nothing is wrong with us.” He groaned. “And I don’t want to settle down, Katara. I’m only in my 20’s, I’ve got lots of time.”

“What about Toph? Have you thought of a future with her? I mean since you have all this time, could something come from that?” Aang said bluntly.

Sokka blinked at his friend. Toph? He would be lying if he said he never thought about it. He did... lots of times. They were already best friends, they got along, they got each other. He didn’t want to ruin that.

“I- I don’t know. I think I’m a little confused.” Sokka rubbed his forehead.

“It’s okay to be confused, Sokka... just don’t take too long to think on it.” Katara gave him a small smile.

...

Nothing came of the conversation at dinner. The two went home as if nothing strange happened that night. They started acting normal with each other again—meaning that Toph was still as reserved as before.

It wasn’t until Toph had announced that she had a date.

“I’m going out tonight.” She told Sokka as she returned home from the market.

Sokka turned and looked at her from his spot on the couch. “What?”

She huffed and blew her bangs out of her face. “I have a date tonight, Snoozles.”

His mouth went agape, and for a second he was glad Toph was blind. “Wha- with who?”

She flopped beside him on the coach, their knees were touching. “This guy I met at the market, Chang. He asked me out.”

“And you’re going with him?”

She shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Sokka didn’t have an answer—well, he did, but he couldn’t say it. I don’t want you to go because I might like you but I’m not quite sure yet because I’m an idiot.

“I don’t care... go ahead.”

“Thanks for your permission Snoozles, I’m glad I have your blessing.” He didn’t even need to turn his head to know the expression she was making.

Sokka rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying... you don’t know this guy, he could be... creepy.”

She laughed. “If he acts creepy, I smash his fucking head into the ground.”

“That’s my girl...” Sokka laughed and punched her lightly in the shoulder.

His words resonated in Toph’s head. His girl. She wishes so deeply that his words rang true, but they never would. She never would be his girl.

...

Sokka was in the same position he was in when she left, when she returned.

She entered their home in a hurry and quickly walked into her bedroom, slamming the door. As soon as it was shut, she began to sob quietly. Something Toph Beifong never did. She sat down on the ground beside her bed and covered her mouth to stifle her crying.

The date was miserable. The guy, Chang, had brought his friends to where they were supposed to meet. They made fun of her and said some of the worst things she had ever heard.

They didn’t know who she was though, so when they were done breading her, she slammed all of the shits right into the ground, and left.

But the words they said... they stuck with her. She had never been a fragile person, but all five of them shouting and laughing and touching her—it was too much.

There was a light knock on her bedroom door. “Are you okay Toph... did something happen?” Sokka’s voice was soft and smooth, it made Toph want to cry even more.

She had been in love with him since she was 12... seven years had passed and those feelings never left, they only got stronger. And it was painful for her to know that he would never like her back.

She loved being his best friend, his roommate, his confidant—she really did. But she wanted more.

Toph sniffled and rubbed her wet eyes in an attempt to get rid of the tears. “I’m fine, Sokka. Just go away please.”

The shadow under the door didn’t move. “I’m not going anywhere.” He said.

That made her cry harder. She didn’t care if Sokka could hear anymore, he was smart enough to know what she was doing.

She heard the doorknob creak, and she knew he was beside her now. A second later, she felt his arms wrap around hers, and felt his mouth on her hair.

She leaned into his touch and buried her face into his chest.

“Chang was an asshole.” She said shakily—she sounded more weak then she ever had before. She hated it.

Sokka ran his hand through her hair. “I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch.”

She shook her head. “No... it’s okay. I took care of it.”

“That’s my girl.”

Toph froze, and shifted away from him slightly. “I’m not your girl Sokka.”

A hurt look graced his face. “What... I don’t understand.”

“I’m not your girl... I never will be.” She said flatly.

He moved back a bit. “I don’t understand what you’re talking about-”

“I’ve loved you since I was 12, I think. I’ve always thought you were the kindest, funniest, smartest person I’ve ever met.” Sokka could see the red coming to her cheeks. “But you’re not mine Sokka, you never will be. I’ll never be your girl either.”

“I-” he began to speak but Toph cut him off again.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to say anything. I get it. You didn’t break my heart, we’re still best friends, were cool-”

This time Sokka cut her off with his mouth placed on hers. He cupped her blushed cheeks in his hands and kissed her the most passionately he ever had.

He wondered who she had been kissing to get this good.

When they both pulled away, they breathed heavily. Sokka’s cheeks were bright red to match Toph’s.

“Wow, Snoozles.”

Sokka laughed and took her hand in his. “I know, I know. I’m a pretty good kisser.”

Toph just laughed. “No, I was going to say, after having two girlfriends, I would’ve expected you to be better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to be as canon as possible but I haven’t seen LOK yet so I guess I changed it a lot   
> Also this is my first tokka fic so pls let me know if I should change anything or if you have any feed back!   
> also this isn’t proof read so lmk if there’s any spelling / grammar errors !  
> thank u!


End file.
